


Countryside.

by Beastie



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastie/pseuds/Beastie
Summary: Takes place after Snuff. very short was going to be smut but ended as this.





	Countryside.

Vimes panted up the hill lugging the basket in front of him.   
"Are you sure you don't want me to carry that?" Sybil asked from a meter ahead of him, her wellington boots gleaming in the afternoon sun.   
"Yes dear," Vimes grunted and with a sudden boost of damaged pride, caught up to his wife. She gave him the same smile she gave Young Sam after he finished his peas and directed them to a shady spot under a large oak tree. Vimes dropped the basket and stretched out the pain in his back. Sybil pulled a blanket out of the basket and laid it down carefully smoothing out the creases. Gracefully she placed herself on one corner of the blanket before pulling out the lunch, the Halls chief had packed for them. Vimes stood with his hand on his hips watching her fuss with the plates, attempting to keep them balanced on the uneven ground. He laughed under his breath and turned his attention to the landscape. From this hill, the mansion was almost a blip on the horizon behind him and in front of him the countryside stretched out seemingly endless. He took a deep breath feeling conflicted. It was nice to inhale air made of freshness and possibly animal leavings, not smoke and defiantly human leavings, but he missed the feel of the cobbles beneath his feet. He couldn't read this soft earth. Sybil finished her fussing and patted the ground next to her. Begrudgingly he joined her, eating outside it can't be healthy, but Sybil had insisted. She was a sensible and levelheaded woman but got some funny ideas sometimes. 

One good meal later and Vimes was feeling lazy. He leant back against the tree his head resting on his hands. Sybil was sitting next to him reading a small paperback book. The afternoon was getting cooler as the sun lazily moved past two and the shadows started to get longer.   
"We should start heading back." Vimes sighed.   
"Sam and Willkins won't be back from the farm until five," Sybil mumbled carefully bookmarking her place and shuffling closer to him. Vimes sighed heavily and kicked off his shoes, letting his socks warm in the sun. He started to doze, he felt Sybil's nose brush against his neck and her lips touch his skin.   
"What are you doing?" He laughed putting his arm around her shoulder and giving her arm a friendly pat.   
"I'm enjoying having you here," Sybil explained kissing him. Sam let his wife kiss him, quick little kisses moving up his neck and over his cheek, ending on his lips with one long kiss. Vimes was almost knocked over as Sybil leant into the kiss, he fumbled for balance and his fingertips brushed the book Sybil had been reading. He picked it up and read the title.   
"Penny, Pleasures, Publishing, Presents. The Sable Hands, by Effie May Smith." Sam read aloud Sybil tried to pull him back in for another kiss but Vimes had opened the book at random and read.   
"Gustav stood between the heather, sweat glinting on his chiselled chest. Stephanie's breasts heaved... Heaved? With anticipation, as the chiselled Gustav ripped her dress from her body and..." Vimes's trialled off only his lips moving as he read the next paragraph silently.   
"Good gods is this what passes for literature is it?" Vimes asked his eyes still following the words across the page. "I don't think that's even possible," he mumbled.   
"We could try it," Sybil said placing her head on his chest. After a moment to possess what Sybil had said, Vimes raised an eyebrow and gave her a long look.   
"At our age?" he asked.   
"Or we could just enjoy the sun," Sybil sighed sleepily.   
"Sounds like a better idea," Vimes said dropping the book "We could try it later. Just let me stretch first," Vimes yawned draping his arm around Sybil's shoulders. Sybil managed to mumble a limp reply before she started snoring gently. A warm fog started to descend on Vimes, as he took one last took at the landscape. There was no one on the horizon, nothing but trees and the sun lazily moving down the sky. Perhaps the countryside had its perks.


End file.
